


(softly) Pounded In The Butt By My Lover's Gratitude

by claudine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Buttsex, Crack, Lack of Communication, Life and Love, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, POV Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine
Summary: "What I'm getting from this is that Yuuri's anxiety is cockblocking fandom.""Sounds legit.""Viktor will be taking it up the butt and Yuuri will still be insisting it's for gratitude reasons."





	

####  **Re: Yuri!!! on Ice**

(Anonymous)  
What I'm getting from this is that Yuuri's anxiety is cockblocking fandom.

> (Anonymous)  
>  Sounds legit.
> 
> (Anonymous)  
>  Viktor will be taking it up the butt and Yuuri will still be insisting it's for gratitude reasons.
> 
> (Anonymous)  
>  Ngl, would read.

 

> (Anonymous)  
>  POUNDED IN THE BUTT BY MY OWN GRATITUDE
> 
> (Anonymous)  
>  Skating God Buckaroo Slammed In The Butt By Pork Cutlet Bowl Fatale!

 

> (Anonymous)  
>  NOT Pounded in the Butt by Yuri's self-cockblocking!

 

Being home in Saint Petersburg meant that Viktor had more privacy with Yuuri. After the Russian Nationals ended, with Viktor getting another Gold despite only having two weeks to prepare his programs (because this is fiction), they'd settled into a sort-of routine.  
  
They trained hard under Yakov. Yuuri was attentive to the old man's rantings, and Viktor clung to Yuuri like a stubborn barnacle every minute that he could. Yurio called them disgusting, but what did he know, sweet summer child.  
  
Viktor told him, "It would be wise to concentrate your efforts on Otabek instead," which earned him a hot blush and an angry yell about "stupid Japanese skaters who could poledance and their annoying Russian paramours."  
  
Viktor had been very pleased to be addressed after Yuuri. It seemed more obvious than ever that his hunch about Yurio's regard for Yuuri had been right. What he did at the Grand Prix Final to fire Yurio up enough to get gold? That was pure timing—his timing was always _perfect_.

  
  
Like now, when Yuuri was yawning after he’d made sure Makkachin was watered and fed. Of course, they slept together in Viktor's spacious king bed. The duvet was warm and inviting in winter, the mattress bouncy enough, assuring the sleeper that it was sturdy enough for all sorts of back-breaking activities.  
  
But he had to be gentle, and indirect, because Yuuri was anxious by nature. Inasmuch as Yuuri had grown into himself as a confident skater, he still shied away from talking about what they meant to each other. “Protective charm,” he’d said about their rings. Viktor wasn’t Japanese but he was sure that what he wanted with Yuuri was less protection and more action. How could he show his love to Yuuri? How could he convince Yuuri that he was in this for the long haul, and that he wasn’t going to leave? That was what Viktor thought of on many a waking day.

 

“Yuuri… let’s…” Viktor said, smiling, after he’d clicked the bedroom door shut.

Yuuri gasped and flushed, the red in his cheeks looking very warm, travelling down his ears and neck. He nodded and sat on the bed, patting the space beside him.

Yuuri was so cute. He removed his glasses and placed them in a safe place, clutching hesitantly at his T-shirt. Even this close, his eyes were unfocused as he stared at Viktor. He took off his shirt without even a little seduction, getting an elbow caught in his sleeve on the way. Viktor sighed a little. On the ice, Yuuri was the erotic katsudon. In his home, Yuuri was just Yuuri, and he loved him.

Viktor flopped onto Yuuri on the bed with a smile. He ran just a fingertip on Yuuri’s throat as Yuuri swallowed, tracing it all the way down to the sharp jut of his collarbone.

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri murmured, eyes focused somewhere on Viktor’s nose. “Your clothes, too…” Underneath Viktor, he managed to tug at the hem of Viktor’s sleep shirt; then, with a sudden jerk, dragged the elastic waistband of his sweatpants down.

“Wow!” Viktor enthused. It was a rare thing that his Yuuri was so passionate. Perhaps he could take advantage of it and make Yuuri finally admit their love. He picked up on these things. He was Viktor Nikiforov, genius schemer.

They got rid of the rest of their clothes in a hurry, tossing it goodness-knows-where, and Viktor was touch-starved. He nuzzled at Yuuri’s neck, breathing in his scent. Just skin and the faint scent of Viktor’s own premium custom shower gel, which made him hot with the knowledge.

 

Yuuri in Saint Petersburg, in his home, in his bed. In his life, his love. Oh, how Viktor adored his Yuuri.

 

They kissed sloppily, wetly. Yuuri’s lips were a little chapped. He stopped to breathe, hot puffs against Viktor’s throat. Viktor smiled at him, dragging a hand through the hair at the nape of Yuuri’s neck, and planted a soft kiss on his nose.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Viktor said in a quiet voice, as if not to spook a frightened animal. Yuuri had never said anything back, preferred to hem and haw around his feelings, and Viktor had once gone along with him, but really. It was about time Yuuri showed his tender underbelly. “How about you, Yuuri, how do you feel,” Viktor urged.

Yuuri gulped and blushed even more, if that was possible. It was clear that he was trying.

“I lo…” Yuuri said. Viktor smiled at him and turned his head into Yuuri’s neck. Perhaps not seeing his face would make it easier.

“I… I’lllubeyou.”

“What?” Viktor asked, not sure if he’d heard right.

“I’ll… I’ll lube you,” Yuuri said now, firmly, his cheeks scarlet, pushing Viktor off and doing a strange jump-hop to the bedside drawer, his cock bouncing awkwardly.

“Yuuri…” Viktor sighed, turning into the duvet. Perhaps he would try again a little later, or tomorrow? He was nothing if not persistent. He arched his back a little, spreading his thighs out and waited for Yuuri, his body lax.

Soon he felt Yuuri’s hands on the cheeks of his ass. Yuuri had warmed the lube between his palms, and it made Viktor feel looked after. Ah, these little details. His Yuuri could be so shy, but thoughtful in the things he did sometimes.

Viktor couldn’t suppress the gasp from his throat when Yuuri’s finger slid in, slowly stretching him out. Viktor could see it in his mind, even if he was currently face down in the bed. Yuuri’s index finger, nail trimmed short and neat, breaching him slowly but firmly. Purposefully. It was a little strange until Yuuri hit his pleasure spot, and he could relax into it, feeling a little tingly. Tingly with love ♡

“Hey, hips up,” Yuuri murmured, putting a pillow beneath as support. Viktor could feel the moment Yuuri replaced his fingers with his cock, and he felt so full. It was nice, always nice at the beginning, if slow. Yuuri liked to take his time. Viktor had days where he preferred a good, hard fuck, but this was wonderful too, because it was Yuuri fucking him.

He reached down with one hand and touched just the head of his cock, teasing himself just the way he liked, first with fingertips, gradually moving on to using his entire hand to grip the length. Yuuri was groaning behind him, shifting around until he thrust in at a better angle.

“Viktor, I’m—” Yuuri said, pausing between thrusts, “I’m just—” thrust, “—so grateful to you,” _mmm_ , “for being here.”

“Grateful?” Viktor groaned. Well, there were worse things to be. “Put your back in it then, Yuuri— _oomph_.”

 

Viktor came, panting into the damp spot that his drool had left. Yuuri had slumped on top of him, heavy.

“So, about that gratitude…” Viktor hedged.

“Mmm,” Yuuri said.

“Well, I guess we can discuss it another day.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I should win the Worst Employee of the Year Award. This is my first fic in a year and a half. Thanks for the encouragement, gentle nonnies ❤
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://johanen.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
